World of lies
by Madara uchicha
Summary: A person can only take so much,everyone has at's the life one girl who was betrayed and banished.
1. Chapter 1

**World of lies**

 _ **AN: this is the best I had gone and created so far, this story is combination of many I know of with the permission of the authors. No one had created this kind of story. You show me if there is a flaw or mistakes. You can even ask me some of your doubts that may form from this story. I could really like to thank some best authors out there. There name's will be revealed in the last of this chapter. anyway towards the story.**_

* * *

There will always be a force which could be not be defeated by mortals or even immortals. There was force which was born after two legends who changed whole galaxy itself. A child of god and goddess. But there must always a sad ending, they were banished and sealed away preventing them from happiness and the child from having her parents ever again. She was banished to mortal realm for eternity. She slowly descended to darkness of the world. This caught the Force's attention. The being's interest was piqued when the young immortal child descended to the darkness. The being learned of her history and was bitter on another innocent being pushed to darkness the being decided to recruit her to his army.

* * *

 **With girl**

She was sad but down right pissed at the gods and goddess in banishing her and her parents, she lost her parents and right's from the place. She has only one purpose in her life to destroy the current gods and goddess. She is willing to go so far to accomplish this goal.

She was alerted on the unknown presence behind her, she saw when looked behind her. A being she never seen before with its huge size comparing to her any mortals in this world. She decides to test it first. She prepared to blast it away but was so surprised when a hand was holded in choke hold; she looked towards where it stood previously and was again surprised when not finding it. She saw it was in front of her holding her in choked hold. Its eyes glowed a bit in red.

"I only wanted to speak not fight, girl." spoke the being while looking at her. She was bit surprised on what it looked like [look at my page].he was taller than her and is covered in metal with black in the area where face is. it then said " you are really control of your powers, but do you have enough power?" it then released the hold and looked at sunset it walked a bit away from her and turned to face her 'I can make you powerful enough to make the divine beings fear you, but you need to join me. You don't have enough of it. That's why you are currently weaker than me " it said and walked towards her and then said "you can make a choice within a week, as a bit of trust I will tell you my name ,I am leader of realm, I was a divine being, but was thrown me away. Here I am today as ruler of dark force .I am Aure, and think of the offer "and then it disappeared from the area leaving her alone.

* * *

 **With Mikorai**

She was in deep though after meeting the ruler of darkness in the underworld. She wants power to defeat the divine beings, but she doesn't want to join darkness. She frustrated and confused on want choice she should take

She was time to make decision so she has no worries, she must see what was bad in this world. In that thought she also disappeared from the area. She never someone spying her.

* * *

 **1 week later**

Mikorai saw enough, she was disgusted with these mortals. Fighting each other for trivial matter such as land, people, things etc. She saw innocents getting killed due to other's petty wars. She then saw a child being betrayed by his own kind leaving him death but still the boy is cling on to the hope, she scoffed at the notion. Such a thing doesn't exist. If it existed then she and her parents could not have being banished and sealed away. She decided to watch the boy. She was not surprised when h became psychotic mass murder. {W vs. the boy (ww3)]

Thinking about herself she made her choice, she was alerted by the presence that is coming to her location but claimed down when she saw who it was. She turned her face without turning around and looked at him. Truth to told she was bit intimated by him. His tall stature and metal behemoth look.

I see you made your choice I guess?" asked him. She didn't say anything but nodded. He then watched the boy spouting to other's that it was for his own amusement and entertainment. But was stabbed by a female that he seemed to know due to widening of his eye. his angry scream was music to his ears. it seems the female was his lover who was against his dangerous ideals.

After watching the scene a bit more mikorai and aure disappeared from the area

* * *

100 years later

A lot has happened in the 4 realms they are heaven, hell, and darkness, mortal. The humans all have grown far more dangerous with the creation of weapons that can kill even the immortal beings. The other 3 realm are preparing for war that has caused by aure the ruler of darkness with his 2nd in command mikorai. Who grown into beautiful women and dangrous but could not be seen due to wearing battle outfit[every character will be in my profile].

Divine beings and other higher beings including her are prepared to group to protect mortal realm from the other while another group wants to take the mortal realm

Amaterasu-Ō-Mi-Kami, she is the goddess of the sun .she may also be referred to as Ōhiru-menomuchi-no-kami. Inari Ōkami,The goddess of rice and fertility. Their messengers and symbolic animal are foxes. Izanagi The forefather of the gods, he is the first male as well as the god of creation and life. Izanami,Izanagi's wife and sister, she is the first female as well as the goddess of creation and death. Raijin he is the god of thunder and lightning, and is often paired with Fūjin. Ryūjin he is a dragon, as well as god of the sea. known as is the god of storms as well as in some cases the god of the sea. He is also somewhat of a trickster god. Susanoo also was responsible for the slaying ofthe monster Yamata no Orochi and the subsequent discovery of the sacred sword Kusanagi. Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, Also known as Tsukiyomi,he is the god of the moon.Kagu-tsuchi is the kami of fire.

Other gods from different realm like Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, Poseidon, Zeus

These greek and Shinto gods saw the arising threat to the realm and world itself. some of them want to correct their mistakes but it was already too late. The planet itself was descending into madness and chaos by unknown army from darkness

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Mikorai learned everything from Aure, she found some new ability to go to other realities or watch the reality. So far she found some interesting reality that very different from this._

 _A world which is always in war and conflict. but two mortals got some power from a demi-god and defeated two demi gods. One a male while other a women who was from very mother of the one given the two mortals his powers_

 _The second world is the same mortal but female version who gone back in time after her world being in destroyed, she arrived into a era of war where strong survives weak dies .she became strong and married the person who became a villain in different reality. She became legend herself but never died until a demon came started war. She died with her lover saving the realm leaving the world to next generation_

 _The third one is mortal becoming demon demi-goddess via hard work and due to another women who was destroying the world slowly. She with two dead but alive mortals and one demon. She created some mini demon herself with her powers. She getting her mother after some years and learning that everything was lie. Her place were attacked by other corrupted ones she joining with a dark being but was manipulated by her._

* * *

 **Flashback end/with Mikorai**

Other are same like the ones see saw but bit different, she need allies and she got some of them .she will recruit them to her team after she kills aure who in her eyes his fool who wants to control all world with his weak powers[she never saw him using his full power].

Her speed, reflex, energy, energy control, physical power, intelligence all are in sharp and peak. She almost equal with aure but still nowhere near his powers and brute strength. She was curious in who 'aure was, she was no way idiot. She knows that aure was not his find out about him in anyway.

"its no use in thinking about the past, everything changes after this war, who knows if its for good or for worse" said mikorai herself.

* * *

 _ **An: I will try to add more conversation's am still bit nervous in adding fight scenes and conversation's finally created story above i will upload the next very soon enough, that will be about more about this guys**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I lost interest in making actual story of i may return in future /may be who wants apart or the whole story itself ,i will gladly accept guys are good in making the in whoever wants my story and make it better.**_

 _ **Thats all.^_^**_


End file.
